Sickness
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: Cameron becomes deathly ill... can the team save her in time? Chase/Cameron. some House/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

Cameron entered the diagnostics office, surprised to see only Chase sitting there, working on a crossword puzzle. "Hey, where's Foreman?"

Chase looked up from his puzzle. "He's in the clinic." His gaze never lingered, still intrigued by her hair, her eyes, her-

"Why are you still here? You don't have anymore clinic hours to do, and you finished all of your paperwork." Cameron told him.

Chase closed his crossword book, and stood up from his chair. He walked over to Cameron, and was now standing merely inches away from her. "I was actually wondering if you-"

Chase got interrupted by House barging into the diagnostics office, saying, "If you would do Dr. House's clinic hours? That is a great idea, Dr. Chase." Chase rolled his eyes at him, which House only smirked at.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chase." Cameron said to him, and Chase smiled.

She walked out of the room, and Chase's soft eyes turned to a glare once his eyes fell on House. "Just once... can't you be nice? Oh wait... you probably don't even know the definition of the word."

"Well, I can't have my reputation ruined." House said smugly.

"Whatever." Chase said under his breath as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Cameron exited the elevator and walked into the clinic, and up to the front desk, where Brenda was working. "8:45, Dr. Cameron checks in. I'm filling in for Dr. House."

Brenda sighed. "Alright... but you really should make him do his own clinic hours. You must get really bored, you know, coming down here practically every day and diagnosing stupid patients."

"Yeah, well... I've gotten used to it." Cameron shrugged, and Brenda handed her a manila folder.

"The patient's already in Exam Room 1." Brenda informed her.

Cameron smiled. "Thanks."

She walked into Exam Room 1 and saw a middle-aged man, with dark skin and dark brown hair, along with brown eyes.

"Mr..." She looked down at the folder. "Godamba. Are you from Africa?"

Mr. Godamba nodded his head, and spoke with a hint of an accent in his voice. "Yes. I recently immigrated to America. My family lives here, and I must take care of them."

"Well, Mr. Godamba... why are you here?" Cameron asked him.

"I have been itching all over... ever since I immigrated here, and I cannot seem to find the source of its problems." Mr. Godamba explained.

Cameron jotted something down on the clipboard, then looked up at the patient. "I'm going to order some allergy tests, and take a blood sample." She walked over to a cabinet, and took out a syringe, along with a blue rubberband. "Have you had any other symptoms besides itching?"

He nodded. "My muscles have been very tight and stiff lately, and I have been experiencing many headaches."

She walked over to him, and tied the rubberband around his arm. Taking the cap off of the syringe, she placed it in his skin, causing him to wince. "I'm just drawing your blood to see if you have an infection."

After gaining the right amount of blood that she needed, she removed the syringe from his arm, and placed a bandage on it, also removing the rubberband. "I'll schedule your allergy appointment."

* * *

It was late at night, and Cameron had set an appointment for Mr. Godamba to get some allergy tests. She didn't think that anyone would really be in the hospital this late at night, except for some nurses and patients. Sitting in the lab, she took Mr. Godamba's blood sample out of her lab coat pocket, placing it by the microscope. Walking over to get some plates for the microscope, she accidentally scraped her arm on the corner of the table, causing her to wince in pain.

Examining the wound, she noticed that it wasn't that deep. 'I'll just clean it up later... no big deal.'

Taking a tissue from a nearby table, she quickly wiped the blood that was seeping through the wound off, and threw it away. After setting up the microscope, she opened the blood sample.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked her, causing her to accidentally knock over some of the blood sample onto the counter, and into her wound, though she was oblivious of it.

Cameron sighed in relief. "Jesus, House... you scared me."

House pouted. "Did I scare wittle Cameron? I'm sowwy, I'll never do it again."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be long gone by now."

"So did I... but it seems that Wilson is being a little slow tonight, and he's the only one with the car right now. My motorcycle's in the shop." He noticed the cut on her arm. "What are you, a cutter now? Don't tell me you're depressed just because I don't love you."

"I scraped it on the corner of the table." Cameron shrugged. "No big deal. I'll clean it up in a little bit, I'm just trying to get this bloodwork done so I can go home and sleep."

House nodded and smirked. "Of course... we wouldn't want you to be little miss sleepyhead when we're going to be spending lots of time on a new case tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron walked through the hospital doors, but not very quick. When she woke up, she awoke to her muscles being sore and stiff. She figured it was from running too much on the treadmill. Not even greeting the nurses and doctors that she passed, she headed towards the elevators. For some reason, she wasn't feeling very friendly today. Quickly pressing the button for the elevators, she tapped her foot impatiently. As the doors opened, she quickly entered the elevator, letting them close slowly behind her.

"I better not be up too late on House's next damn case." Cameron muttered to herself as the doors opened and she walked into the conference room.

* * *

Cameron sat at the conference table on her laptop when Chase came in, carrying a tray of bagels. "Hey Cameron." She didn't answer his greeting, her eyes glued to her laptop screen. "Cameron... Cameron." 

"What?!" She hissed, aggrivated.

Chase jumped a little in surprise. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted a bagel."

House walked in at that moment, but went unnoticed by Cameron. "No I don't want a damn bagel, Chase... now stop annoying me!"

"Sorry." Chase looked hurt by her words, but just began to eat a bagel.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Cameron glared at House. "Or is it that time of month? You know women can always get touchy when-"

"Shut the hell up, House! Do you ever stop talking?" Cameron suddenly said, fury and aggrivation in her eyes.

Chase looked surprised at Cameron's outburst, but House just looked amused. Foreman walked in, confused. "What's with all the yelling?"

"It seems that Cameron doesn't feel like being very friendly today." House said to him, and turned to Cameron. "Why isn't my coffee ready?"

"Go make the damn coffee yourself." Cameron spat.

House gave her puppy-dog eyes. "But no one can make it as good as you, Cameron... and I need-"

She interrupted him. "If I make you the frickin' coffee will you shut your mouth?"

He nodded and she got up and walked over to the coffee machine. House stared at her, noticing a slight limp in her legs and how her muscles looked tense and stiff. "So... instead of loving me, you're trying to become me now?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cameron asked him, confused.

"The witty comebacks, aggrivation, and limp in your leg." House informed her.

She rolled her eyes, and grinned. "Now why would I want to become an asshole like you? Like you said... I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"What about the leg?" He asked.

"Treadmill." She stated.

Pouring the steaming coffee into the familiar red coffee mug, she shoved it into House's hands, and sat back down in her seat.

House took a sip of the drink before setting it down and walking over to the whiteboard. "New case."

Chase suddenly noticed the trio of folders sitting in the middle of the table, and saw Cameron eyeing them too. "Ladies first."

Cameron looked at him, confused. "What?"

"The folders." He told her, but she still looked at him blankly. Sighing, he handed one to her and threw one over to Foreman, before taking one himself.

Cameron groaned, reading the symptoms. "House, the kid clearly has the flu."

House shook his head. "Parents said he got a flu shot a couple of weeks ago."

"Everybody lies." Cameron told him. "Wait... you actually talked to the patient?"

House scoffed. "Of course not! I got a nurse to tell me all of the information. There's no way that I would talk to those idiots."

Cameron gazed at the carpet blankly, before focusing her attention back on the case. "I'll go talk to them."

She walked out of the conference room, and Foreman scratched his head. "What's her problem?"

As Cameron walked out of the conference room, she rubbed her forehead in confusion. _What the hell has gotten into me?_

* * *

Stepping out of the patient's room, Cameron sighed in frustration. She could barely contain herself in there from bursting out in anger and frustration. _Those damn parents just never know when to stop-_

Cameron quickly stopped the thoughts that were running through her head as she accidentally ran into Wilson. "Oh, sorry Wilson."

"It's okay." He replied, and there was an awkward silence. "So... House told me about you're conversation in the office today."

She blushed a little at the mention of it. "It was nothing... I guess I was just a little off then."

Wilson smiled, and his beeper went off. Looking at it, his smile immediately vanished.

"One of your patients?" Cameron asked him as she saw his face expression.

Wilson nodded. "Yeah." Putting his pager back in his pocket, he looked at her. "If you ever want to talk... I'll be here."

She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Walking back into the diagnostics office, she suddenly felt her feelings of anger, confusion and frustration come back as soon as she saw that the symptoms were still up on the whiteboard, with the patient's name right above it. 

"So!" A voice startled her out of her reverie. "Find anything else important on the patient?"

Cameron turned to see House. "Well, if you think that finding out about his love life, allergies and foods he likes, then yes... I did."

"Are you always this crabby?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

House rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean... crabby... as in grumpy, mad, snappy, aggrivated. Go look it up in a dictionary if you have to."

"I'm just a little... confused... that's all." She mumbled.

House was just about to say something, but was interrupted by Chase and Foreman walking in.

"Tests were negative." Foreman informed House, who didn't say anything. "House?"

"I heard you the girst time, idiot... I'm thinking." House said and Foreman scowled.

Cameron ripped the whiteboard marker out of House's hand and stomped over to the whiteboard. She wrote down three letters, and erased everything else on the board, while the three doctors were watching in surprise and amusement once again. Setting the marker down, she said, "There is nothing wrong with the kid except for a damn flu! And if you had listened to me this morning, you would've known that and treated him for it. So now that you have your diagnosis, I can go home."

She walked a couple of steps before stopping dead in her tracks. She stood there for a couple of seconds, her eyes closed shut, almost like she was in pain.

"Cameron? You okay?" Chase asked her, concerned.

Before she could answer, she fell to the ground, unconscious, as her world faded to black around her.

"Cameron!" Foreman said in surprise, and he and Chase ran to her side. Foreman reached for her wrist. "She has a low pulse... we need a gurney."

"Discharge the patient... tell him he has the flu." House kept staring at the three letters that were written on the whiteboard in Cameron's handwriting. "Looks like we have a new case."


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron was rushed out of the Diagnostics room on a gurney, wheeled by nurses. House, Foreman and Chase immediately followed, with House trying to keep up with all of them.

"We need to get her to the ICU!" One of the nurses yelled. "Her hearts not beating!"

House's heart immediately dropped, the one part of his body that he didn't even know existed in him anymore. As he saw Cameron being wheeled into the doors of the ICU, he was about to walk through, but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay back.

"House, stop... you can't go in there." Wilson told him firmly, but softly.

House sighed. "I know."

Cuddy came running up to them, concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Cameron collapsed when we were diagnosing the patient. Now... her hearts stop beating." Chase explained.

"Oh my god." Cuddy gasped.

House, who was staring at the ICU doors, began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked him.

House kept on walking. "Like I said, we have a new case. Time for a differential diagnosis, people."

* * *

House, Foreman and Chase entered the room, Chase and Foreman immediately sitting down. House walked up to the whiteboard. 

_Flu._

Those were the three letters that were written on the board by Cameron. He immediately replaced them by writing her name in black on the board.

_Allison Cameron._

House turned to the two remaining doctors. "Alright... symptoms."

"Um, she was acting differently today." Foreman guessed.

House nodded and wrote _Personality Change _on the board below her name. "Anything else?"

Chase shrugged. "Didn't notice anything else. Maybe we should go check on her."

House nodded once again. "Come back when you find out more symptoms."

* * *

Chase and Foreman entered Cameron's hospital room, her heart now stable. Foreman walked over and grabbed the clipboard off of the bed, scanning it for information, while Chase just stood there in the doorway, shocked. 

There, was the love of his life, laying unconscious under the white linen sheets, her hair sprawled out around her pale face. She still looked beautiful, though.

Foreman's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Chase."

"What?" Chase asked.

"Chart says that she's had aching muscles and joints and the nurses say that she's been really confused lately."

Chase looked confused. "How would they know that?"

"Well, she seems to get confused when they ask her what five times six was." Foreman said.

"What did she say?" Chase asked.

"Eleven." Foreman answered.

Chase sighed. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

"Progressive confusion and muscle and joint aching." Foreman announced to House, who was playing with his tennis ball. 

House sighed and got up, dropping the ball on his desk. Walking up to the whiteboard, he added the two symptoms to the others, examining them after. "Alright... ideas, anyone?"

Chase thought for a moment. "Schizophrenia?"

Foreman shook his head. "Only explains her personality change, nothing else."

"What about bipolar disorder?" Chase asked.

"That only explains her personality change as well." Foreman explained.

"Go to her room and ask her if she's depressed." House cut in.

Chase sighed. "House, Cameron isn't depressed."

"It fits the aching muscles column." House said to them.

"Yeah, which is only one of many symptoms, House." Foreman shot back.

House took out his Vicodin and popped one in his mouth. "Get her on anti-depressants, and treat her for Schizophrenia."

"But-" Chase began.

"Just do as I say." House interrupted, staring at the board.

* * *

Foreman and Chase entered Cameron's room. Chase walked over to Cameron's bed and brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Cam, can you hear me?" 

Cameron opened her eyes slowly, finally coming back into consciousness once again. "Chase?"

Chase nodded, smiling. "Yeah... how are you feeling?"

She groaned. "Like shit... I just want to get the hell out of the hospital. I can't stand this shitty food. No wonder all of the patients complain."

Foreman and Chase looked surprised, but remembered that it wasn't her.

"Cameron, we're going to be treating you for Schizophrenia." Foreman told her, and she nodded. "We're gonna need your consent."

Chase held out a clipboard, which Cameron immediately signed. "Oh, and House thinks that you're depressed."

Cameron scoffed. "Me? Depressed? You've got to be kidding me, right? House is just being the stupid bastard that-" Cameron immediately placed a hand to the side of her head, her face scrunching up in pain.

"Cameron, you okay? What's wrong?" Foreman wondered.

"Oh god, my head!" Cameron yelled out, her hands balling up in fists at the side of her head. "Ah, it hurts!"

Foreman pressed the button by Cameron's bed. "We need some help in here!"

"Holy crap... Foreman, look at the monitor! It's going crazy!" Chase said to him. "Something's wrong with her head."

Foreman nodded. "Next symptom... severe headaches."


	4. Chapter 4

House stared at the whiteboard, his cane thumping against the side of the table.

_Allison Cameron_

_irritability_

_aching muscles/joints_

_progressive confusion_

_personality change_

_severe headaches_

House heard the door swing open, and turned his head to see Wilson walk in. "So... any idea what's wrong with her?"

He shook his head. "Not yet... but I will."

Chase and Foreman entered the room. "Anti-depressant pills aren't working, and she hasn't been showing any signs of getting better from the Schizophrenia treatment."

"Well, what makes you think that?" Wilson asked them.

"She's still bitchy as hell." Foreman answered, and Wilson nodded.

"And with the new symptom, I'm guessing that it has to be another illness." Chase said.

House walked closer to the whiteboard. "What if it's two illnesses at the same time?"

"What, you mean like her having something like being depressed and bipolar at the same time?" Chase wondered.

House nodded. "Yeah... it's happened before, why can't it happen now?"

Foreman shook his head. "Becausw the anti-depressant pills weren't working, so its obviously not that."

"What about-" Chase began.

House interrupted him. "Get an MRI for the brain."

Chase sighed, and walked out, Foreman following him.

"Is it always like this when you guys are dealing with a patient?" Wilson asked House.

House nodded. "Yup... this time isn't any different."

Wilson gave him a look. "Are you sure about that, House? You've never dealt with a patient that you've actually known for more than two years. This time could be different."

* * *

Cameron entered the MRI machine, with Foreman and Chase watching her from another room. 

Foreman pressed the button to turn the microphone on. "Just hold still, Cameron, we'll be-"

"I know what to do, you idiot, I'm a doctor." Cameron snapped.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Man... she's getting more like House every minute. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want the old Cameron back. You know, the one that always cared about patients and always wanted to do the right thing."

Chase nodded. "Yeah... this Cameron is so... bitchy."

"Are we almost done? I'm getting bored." Cameron called out.

Foreman sighed. "Yeah... we're almost done."

* * *

Back in Cameron's hospital room, Cameron lay in her bed, reading a magazine. 

"Hey." Chase said, walking in.

Cameron looked up. "Hey Chase. Did you find out what's wrong with me yet?"

He shook his head. "No, but we're working on it." He sat down in the chair right next to her bed. "So... how've you been holding up?"

Cameron shrugged. "Okay, I guess. It's really boring in here, though. There's nothing to do."

Chase smiled. "We'll find something for you to do. But don't worry... you won't be in here much longer. I'm sure House is figuring out what's wrong with you right at this moment."

Cameron shook her head. "Actually, he's not. General Hospital is supposed to be on right now."

"You know what I mean." Chase said to her, and she smiled. He suddenly frowned. "Cameron... are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked him, confused.

He placed his hand on her forehead, and grabbed a thermometer out of a cabinet, quickly handing it to her. "You're face is flushed and you're burning up."

Cameron placed the thermometer in her mouth.  
Foreman walked into the room, the MRI scan in his hand. "Well, the MRI shows us what we already know. So this was a huge waste of time."

The thermometer beeped, and Chase removed it from her mouth, his eyes growing wide. "She has a fever of 103 degrees."

"Oh my god." Foreman said.

"I'm guessing that it's a new symptom?" Chase asked.

Foreman nodded, but gasped as he saw her body beginning to twitch. "Uh oh."

"What?" Chase asked, and turned around to see Cameron violently convulsing in the hospital bed.

"She's having a seizure!" Foreman yelled, and ran over to the call button. "We need help in here, STAT!"

"Make that two new symptoms." Chase said.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise that I'll make it longer next time! Please R/R! 


	5. Author's Note

Hey, so sorry,but I'll have to put this story on haitus, at least until after christmas. I'm going out of town, so I won't be able to go on a computer or anything. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, and I hope that you look forward to my upcoming chapters!

Take a look at my poll, which is on my bio page, and please vote! Votes are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5

Entering the conference room, Foreman and Chase sat down at the table, waiting for House to come in.

"Hello, my little ducklings! How is our sick little duckling doing?" House asked as he entered the room.

"She's getting worse." Foreman said. "She has a fever of 103 and she just had a seizure five minutes ago... she's getting worse, and the treatment's not working."

House wrote down_fever _and _seizures_ on the whiteboard, adding them to the list of symptoms. "What the hell is causing all of this?"

Chase thought for a moment. "What about encephalitis?"

Foreman nodded. "Explains everything."

"Figure out what kind she has... and then treat her for it." House ordered.

"How are we supposed to figure that out?" Chase asked.

House rolled his eyes. "Just use your brains, you idiots. You're doctors, for crying out loud!"

Wilson walked into the office, hearing House yelling. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Foreman said. "We're just going to check on Cameron."

Wilson nodded and watched Chase and Foreman leave, and then glared at House. "House, leave them alone... you know how involved in this case they are."

"Oh, they're fine." House said. "They're just angry because I'm making them pull all-nighters."

Wilson shook his head. "It's not like you would know how they were feeling right now, because you don't care about anybody else but yourself! You were probably sitting here, either sleeping, watching General Hospital or listening to your damn-" Wilson finally noticed the huge bags under House's eyes. "Wow."

House stared at him, confused. "What?" Wilson just kept staring at him, and House groaned, aggravated. "What the hell are you staring at?!"

"Y-You 've been here all night. Wow... you actually care about-" Wilson was interrupted by House.

"No, I don't care about anyone." House corrected him. "I'm just trying to figure out what's making Cameron sick."

Wilson walked over to the door, but stopped right before he was going to leave. "You may not want to admit it, House, but you do care about her... alot."

* * *

Chase and Foreman entered Cameron's room, and noticed that she was sleeping. Chase walked over to her beside, while Foreman stayed at the foot of the bed. 

"Cameron." Chase said softly. "Cameron, can you hear me?"

A moan escaped her lips, and her eyes fluttered open, meeting Chase's. "Chase."

"How're you feeling, Cameron?" Foreman asked her.

Cameron shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess... my head just hurts like hell right now." She brought her hand to the back of her head. "I think I bumped it or something."

"It was from your seizure." Chase told her, and Cameron's eyes grew wide with panic. "It's okay... you weren't hurt, only a little bump on the head. You may have some bruises, too."

Cameron sighed in relief. "So, did House figure out what's wrong with me?"

"We think that you may have encephalitis." Foreman told her.

"Encephalitis?" Cameron asked them, and they both nodded. "Well, it fits."

Foreman nodded. "We just have to figure out what kind you have to treat you." Cameron nodded. "Have you had the chickenpox before?"

Cameron thought for a moment. "Um, I had them when I was five."

"Well, that rules out one." Foreman mumbled, and scribbled down some notes. "Uhh... have you gotten any mosquito bites recently?"

"No, and it's not even the right season for then to be out, dumbass." Cameron snapped.

"Looks like the bitch is back." Foreman whispered to Chase, who nodded.

Chase stared at Cameron, who was picking at her nails. "It's weird that it came back so suddenly."

"Cameron." Cameron ignored Foreman calling her, and just kept picking at her nails. "Cameron, look at me. Cameron." This time, he tried another approach. "Allison!"

Rolling her eyes, Cameron raised her eyes to meet Foreman's. "What, Eric?"

"If you want to get better, then you'll have to at least listen to what I'm asking or saying." Foreman said, and Cameron just sighed, so Foreman continued. "We're going to put you on dilantin to help with your seizures. We already have you on ibuprofen, meclomen and morphine."

"Huh?" Cameron asked him, confused. "What was that?"

Foreman groaned. "Cameron, were you listening to anything that I said."

"I was listening!" Cameron shot back. "I just... didn't get it, that's all."

"It's just her confusion." Chase said to Foreman, who nodded. "I think it's getting worse."

* * *

House sat on the table, staring intently at the whiteboard in front of him, which still had Cameron's symptoms written on it. Focused on what was in front of him, House didn't hear Chase enter the room. 

Clearing his throat, Chase set the folder that was in his hands down on the table, right next to House. "She doesn't have encephalitis."

Groaning, House got up and picked up the folder. Skimming through it, he threw it back on the table. "Why'd you give her new medication without telling me?"

Chase shrugged. "Foreman and I didn't think that we would need to."

"Where is Foreman?" House wondered.

"Clinic duty." Chase answered, and walked over to the whiteboard. Picking up the marker, he erased the word _confusion _and replaced it with_progressive confusion_.

House watched him. "It's getting worse?"

Nodding his head, Chase set the marker down. "She couldn't even understand what we were telling her."

House ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. "Get Foreman up here... we're doing another differential."

* * *

Foreman walked up to the nurse's desk, picking up a file. Walking into the waiting room, Foreman glanced back at the file to look for the name. "Tamayra Johnson?" 

A woman in her fifties got up and walked over to him, but almost got run over by an African man, who was heading for Foreman as well, and was obviously much quicker then Tamayra. "Excuse me, are you a doctor?"

Foreman nodded. "Yes I am. You need to schedule an appointment if you need to be checked out, sir."

"No, no, you don't understand. "I was told to come back to recieve the results of an allergy test that I had taken." He said.

"Alright, what's your name?" Foreman asked him.

"Sanjaya Godamba." The man told Foreman, who scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

Foreman looked up at the Sanjaya. "Do you remember who your doctor was, Mr. Godamba?"

Sanjaya shook his head. "Sadly, no. Do you think that you would be able to get me my tests?"

Nodding, Foreman placed the paper in his pocket. "Yes, but it'll take a little while to locate them." Foreman ripped out another piece of paper. "What's your number, Mr. Godamba?"

"I believe that I gave it to the nurses, and they entered it in their tv." Sanjaya said.

Foreman chuckled. "They're not TV's, sir, they're computers."

Sanjaya laughed. "My apologies. Please give me a call when you get my tests back."

Nodding, Foreman watched as Sanjaya walked away. "Right this way, Mrs. Johnson."

* * *

I hope that everybody liked this chapter, my story is now off hiatus! Happy New Year to everyone, as well! Please R&R, and vote on my poll if you haven't already! 


	7. Chapter 6

_"She's getting worse." Foreman said. "She has a fever of 103 and she just had a seizure five minutes ago... she's getting worse, and the treatment's not working."_

_House wrote down fever and seizures on the whiteboard, adding them to the list of symptoms. "What the hell is causing all of this?"_

_Chase thought for a moment. "What about encelphalitis?"_

_Foreman nodded. "Explains everything."_

_"Figure out what kind she has... and then treat her for it." House ordered._

* * *

_"Y-You 've been here all night. Wow... you actually care about-" Wilson was interrupted by House._

_"No, I don't care about anyone." House corrected him. "I'm just trying to figure out what's making Cameron sick." _

_Wilson walked over to the door, but stopped right before he was going to leave. "You may not want to admit it, House, but you do care about her... alot."_

* * *

_"We think that you may have encephalitis." Foreman told her. _

_"Encephalitis?" Cameron asked them, and they both nodded. "Well, it fits."_

_Foreman nodded. "We just have to figure out what kind you have to treat you." Cameron nodded. "Have you had the chickenpox before?"_

_Cameron thought for a moment. "Um, I had them when I was five." _

_"Well, that rules out one." Foreman mumbled, and scribbled down some notes. "Uhh... have you gotten any mosquito bites recently?"_

_"No, and it's not even the right season for then to be out, dumbass." Cameron snapped. _

_"Looks like the bitch is back." Foreman whispered to Chase, who nodded._

* * *

_"Huh?" Cameron asked him, confused. "What was that?"_

_Foreman groaned. "Cameron, were you listening to anything that I said."_

_"I was listening!" Cameron shot back. "I just... didn't get it, that's all."_

_"It's just her confusion." Chase said to Foreman, who nodded. "I think it's getting worse."_

* * *

_Clearing his throat, Chase set the folder that was in his hands down on the table, right next to House. "She doesn't have encephalitis."_

* * *

House sat in the exam room, staring blankly at the wall as he listened to the monotone voice of the woman sitting across from him. 

"And my nose is all-" The woman didn't even get to finish.

"You have the common cold." House said bluntly. "Go get some over the counter medication."

Nodding, the woman exited the room, passing Cuddy on the way, who walked into the room. "House... you have another patient."

House sighed. "I'll do them after I finish figuring out what's wrong with Cameron."

"House, you need to rest." Cuddy told him, noticing the bags under his eyes as Wilson did. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Unlike Cameron." A voice said.

House and Cuddy turned to see Foreman standing in the doorway.

"Pardon?" Cuddy asked, confused.

Foreman placed his hands in his lab coat pockets. "I think that I've found another symptom." House began to look intrigued. "Cameron's been sleeping for practically the whole day for the past three days."

Cuddy shrugged. "She's probably tired from all of the tests you guys have been running. And the medication that you have her on probably isn't helping."

"Except that we don't have her on any medication right now and everytime she wakes up, she has huge bags under her eyes, looking like she hasn't slept in days... kind of like what House looks like right now." Foreman motioned over to House.

"So... another symptom is added... extreme fatigue." House mumbled and stood up, limping over to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked him.

House glanced over at her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to save a life. Specifically... Cameron's."

* * *

"Start her on acetaminophen and antidepressants." House ordered. 

Chase rolled his eyes. "House, we've already figured out the fact that she's not depressed."

"Just do it." House said, his tone filled with annoyance. "Chronic Fatigue Syndrome fits all of the symptoms that she has."

"But-" Foreman began.

House interrupted him. "Since when did you idiots start being this annoying and stupid? There's a reason why I'm the boss, and that's because I'm supposed to tell you what to do so you can cure the patient!"

"What's going on?" A soft voice asked.

Standing in the doorway was Cameron, who was holding on to the wall tightly to keep herself from falling over.

"Cameron... are you okay?" Chase asked her, concerned and walked over to her.

Cameron smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What're you doing out of bed?" House asked her gruffly.

Cameron's smile immediately faded as she heard his tone. "I needed to stretch my legs. I haven't been out of that bed for days."

Foreman's pager immediately began beeping, and he glanced at it. "I'm needed down in the clinic, and so are you, House." They began walking out of the office, but Foreman stopped when he reached where Cameron was. "Be careful, alright?"

Cameron nodded. "Okay." She glanced at House, but he shook his head and immediately looked away and walked out of the room with Foreman."

As soon as they were both out of sight, Cameron turned to Chase. "I was wondering if we could take a walk."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Chase asked her as he guided her out of House's office.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cameron held on to him tightly. "Let's head upstairs."

* * *

The door opened to the rooftop, and Chase and Cameron walked outside, the light breeze hitting their faces. Stars lit up the night sky, with the moon glowing softly over the lake across from the hospital. 

"Wow... it's so beautiful out here." Cameron said, stunned. "I've never been up here at night."

"I've never been up here at all." Chase told her.

Cameron looked at him, surprised. "You mean that you've never been up here? Not once?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess that I was so busy with my job that I never took the time to, you know... explore this place."

She smiled and gazed up at the sky. "You know, sometimes I wonder... if..." Cameron trailed off, avoiding Chase's gaze. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me... it's okay." Chase said to her, and rubbed her arm lightly.

"Sometimes I wonder if... if I'll ever be able to find love again." Sighing, Cameron continued. "When my husband died, I felt like I could never love another man... because I thought that if I did, then... then I would just get hurt like I always do."

"Not all men are like that." Chase told Cameron, who shook her head.

"Well... all of the men I've ever dated have always been interested in just my looks... all they want is sex. And... alot of times, they just cheat." Cameron said softly.

Chase sighed. "I would never hurt you."

Surprised, Cameron turned and looked into Chase's eyes. "Really?"

Nodding, Chase walked closer to her. "Really." Leaning in, he saw Cameron close her eyes and leaned in as well. Their lips met in a soft kiss, but began to grow more passionate and intense. After a couple of seconds, Cameron gasped and pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Chase asked her.

"I... I can't... I can't breathe." Cameron choked out, and she fell to the ground, with Chase supporting her lightly, making sure that she didn't injure herself.

Kneeling down right next to her, Chase began to panick as he watched Cameron begin to hyperventilate. "I need some help up here!"

* * *

Please R&R! 


	8. Chapter 7

_The door opened to the rooftop, and Chase and Cameron walked outside, the light breeze hitting their faces. Stars lit up the night sky, with the moon glowing softly over the lake across from the hospital. _

_"Wow... it's so beautiful out here." Cameron said, stunned. "I've never been up here at night." _

_"I've never been up here at all." Chase told her._

_Cameron looked at him, surprised. "You mean that you've never been up here? Not once?" _

_He nodded. "Yeah. I guess that I was so busy with my job that I never took the time to, you know... explore this place."_

* * *

_Chase sighed. "I would never hurt you." _

_Surprised, Cameron turned and looked into Chase's eyes. "Really?"_

_Nodding, Chase walked closer to her. "Really." Leaning in, he saw Cameron close her eyes and leaned in as well. Their lips met in a soft kiss, but began to grow more passionate and intense. After a couple of seconds, Cameron gasped and pulled away. _

_"Is something wrong?" Chase asked her. _

_"I... I can't... I can't breathe." Cameron choked out, and she fell to the ground, with Chase supporting her lightly, making sure that she didn't injure herself. _

_Kneeling down right next to her, Chase began to panic as he watched Cameron begin to hyperventilate. "I need some help up here!"_

* * *

"Is she okay?" Foreman asked Cuddy.

She nodded. "Her lymph nodes swelled up enough to close her throat up. But we put her on a ventilator for a little bit. She should be able to breathe on her own now."

"What the hell were the both of you doing up there?!" House yelled, pacing in front of Chase.

Chase sat in a chair in the conference room, with Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman sitting in the room as well. "She needed to take a walk, she was sitting in that bed for days."

House kept pacing back and forth. "You could've gotten her killed up there. Do you know how dangerous it is for-"

He was interrupted by Cuddy. "House!" She turned to Chase. "As of now, you are no longer a doctor for this case."

"But-" Chase began, but was cut off by the glare coming from Cuddy.

"Maybe it would be for the better, Chase." Wilson suggested, and Chase sighed, resting back in his seat.

Foreman glanced at the door. "What are you doing up?"

Eveybody looked where Foreman was looking and saw Cameron standing in the doorway.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed." Chase said and stood up, walking over to her. "You're supposed to be resting."

Cameron shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, and I was bored. I was totally sick of watching General Hospital."

"Now who can ever get sick if General Hospital?" House asked, grinning. "Best show on the planet... duh!"

"You should really be back in bed, Cameron." Cuddy told her. "You're in no shape to be walking around."

Foreman stood up and walked over to Cameron. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room."

* * *

Sitting back in her hospital bed, Cameron sighed as Foreman checked her charts once again.

Foreman looked up at Cameron. "Well, it doesn't seem like the treatment is working, so we're going to take you off the acetaminophen and antidepressants."

"Why the hell did you even put me on antidepressants? You know that I'm not depressed... so does House." Cameron grumbled.

"We're just trying to help you, Cameron." Foreman told her, and noticed her scratching her arm. "What's on your arm?"  
Cameron shook her head. "Nothing, it just itches... that's all."

Foreman looked suspicious, and walked over to the side of the bed, taking her arm in his hand. He glanced at it and noticed a rash forming all over her arm. "You have a rash."

She nodded. "Yeah. Everybody gets them."

Scoffing, Foreman wrote something down on the chart. "Not those kinds of rashes."

* * *

Back in the conference room, Cuddy, House and Wilson still stood in there. Cuddy rested against the wall, sighing as she continued to hear Wilson and House bicker.

"He cares about her, House." Wilson said. "He just wanted to do what's best for her."

"If he wanted to do what was best for her he would have told her to stay in her hospital bed!" House shot back.

Wilson rolled his eyes. House could be so stubborn at times. "House, if you were in Chase's position, you would want to do whatever it took to make Cameron happy... love makes you crazy, you know."

"How would you know?!" House shouted. "You've had more than three divorces!"

"Well how would you know either?! You've never been in love!" Wilson shot back, but immediately regretted it when he saw the pain in House's eyes. Wilson knew he crossed the line. "Look-"

House shook his head, silently telling Wilson to not continue. "I have to go and figure out what's wrong with Cameron."

Before both Wilson or Cuddy could say anything, House was already out the door and hobbling his way towards his office.  
Wilson bowed his head down in shame. "I never should have said that."

Cuddy sat down next to him, sadness in her eyes. She felt bad for House and knew that this was hard for him. "I know... but it's not your fault. This... ordeal is making everybody a little edgy right now."

"I knew that it wasn't true... he has been in love before." Wilson told Cuddy.

"With Stacy." As Wilson looked up at her, she knew that she was wrong. She had said the wrong person. Cuddy leaned back in her chair, running her manicured hand through her dark, curly hair. "You're not talking about Stacy... you're... you're talking about Cameron, aren't you."

Wilson nodded his head. "Although he doesn't like to admit it, he is... House is in love with Cameron."

* * *

Hope you liked it so far! There really wasn't much medical stuff in this chapter, but I didn't want it to be just about the medical things... I wanted to add some little relationships and stuff. I'm sorry that I haven't written in so long, I apologize. I have been very busy with tests and school, and now that it's over I can focus on my stories!

PLEASE R&R!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: **I'm glad that you like my story, and sorry that it took me so long to update!

**sportsbabe527: **Thanks for reading my story, I appreciate your review!

**Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend: **Sorry that I haven't updated, I know that it's been months!

* * *

I am so sorry, I apologize that I haven't updated in months, the stories that I have been currently writing have just erased from my mind, and I've been having writer's block for lots of my stories. I don't know if this is too much to ask, I don't want to seem rude, but I would really like more reviews, because I want to know what my faithful readers think of my story. This one will probably be my final chapter, so I would like all of the reviews that I can get! Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy this last chapter! AND SINCE THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE THAT DONT LIKE THE CHASE/CAMERON SHIPPERS, I HAVE CHANGED THE SHIP JUST FOR YOU! You lucky ducks :)

* * *

"The hospital needs a new MRI machine, is there any way that-" Cuddy immediately stopped talking when she saw House waiting impatiently outside her office, pacing back and forth. Well, more like hobbling. "I'm going to have to get back to you."

She hung up the phone, surprised that he was waiting instead of barging in like he normally did.

_Something must be up._ Cuddy thought, and motioned for House to enter her office.

House pushed the door open, limping in and stopping a few feet away from her desk. "I need consent to start treatment for Cameron and my ew patient for African trypanosomiasis."

"African trypanosomiasis?" Cuddy repeated, confused. "There is no chance Cameron could have gotten-"

"I need the consent!" House shouted, a little more forceful than necessary. Cuddy jumped at the tone in his voice, startled. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to regain and maintain his beating heart. "She contracted it from an immigrant from Africa. His blood entered her cut and then entered her bloodstream, which then gave her the disease. I'm betting my whole stash of Vicodin on this... even more."

She leaned back in her chair, both surprised and intrigued. "I'll give you the consent if you just answer one question for me."

House rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed. "What?! What the hell could be so important to ask me, when I need a damn consent to save someone's life?"

Cuddy hesitated for a moment before beginning what she was going to say. "Are you in love with Cameron?"

House stood there, not sure if he should tell her or not. But the expression on his face gave it straight away to her, as he noticed when a light smile formed on her face. He might as well just tell her what she wants to hear. And what he wants and needs to hear, too. "Maybe... yes."

Cuddy nodded, feeling victorious. She finally got House to admit to something that was actually true. "Now go and save your patients."

* * *

"I'm going to treat you and that idiot for African trypanosomiasis." House explained. "I already got consent from Cuddy. A nurse should be coming in in a little bit to give you the treatment."

"That guy wasn't an idiot... it wasn't his fault, it was mine." Cameron said, defensive. "I wasn't careful enough." House nodded, and made his way to the door, but was stopped in his tracks by Cameron's voice calling out to him. "Thank you, House... I know that you probably get that a lot from patients, obviously."

Glancing back at her, House shrugged. "It's my job. I'll see you in a while after you've come back to work." And before she could say anything else, he was out the door.

Not to be back for a while.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Cameron was laying on her side, facing away from Foreman, who was behind her. She was laying in a hospital bed, pain evident on her face. "How much longer, Foreman?"

"Just a little bit, don't worry." Foreman assured her. "You're doing great."

She was currrently in the middle of a spinal tap procedure, the follow up of her treatment. She had to do regular spinal taps and checkups for a year, just to make sure that the treatment was working.

"Ugh... I hate needles." Cameron winced at the pain again.

Foreman smirked. "So... you can give shots to people but you can't have them given to you?"

"Never really took a liking to them, I guess." Cameron winced a little as Foreman pulled the needle out of her back. "Where's Chase?"

"He's down in clinic duty. Since House doesn't have you to boss around, he's using Chase. Chase is now his new torture victim." Foreman said, trying to get a laugh out of Cameron.

But she wasn't budging.

She had changed ever since she had gotten treated, and he didn't know why. Foreman placed the needle down and began wiping her back off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's nothing." Cameron said, trying to get him off the subject, but he wouldn't give up so easily. That wasn't how Foreman was. "It's not that important."

"It must be important if it's bugging you this much inside." Foreman told her.

Cameron sighed. "House... he told me that... that he loved me. That he only pushed me away because he didn't want to risk the pain of potentially... losing me. He didn't want to go through anymore pain than he has already."

Foreman knew that there was something that she was leaving out. "And?"

She turned onto her back as soon as he was done wiping it off, and she turned her head so she could see his. "I just... I wonder if I made the right choice. You know, Chase or House?"

_God, I feel like Oprah right now. _Foreman thought to himself which brought out a brief smile that went unnoticed by Cameron. "I would just do what you feel is right. Whatever that may be."

A knock was heard, and Foreman and Cameron turned their heads to see Wilson standing at the door. "Mind if I come in?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, not at all. Make yourself comfortable." She looked at Foreman one more time, as if to say that they would finish their conversation some other time. He understood.

"I actually have to go down to the clinic. I'll see you guys later." Foreman said, and exited the room.

Wilson waited for a moment, watching Foreman until he was out of sight. He then turned back to Cameron. "How have you been feeling?"

"Much better. The treatment's been working perfectly." Cameron explained.

Wilson nodded. "That's good. That's really good." There was a moment of silence, and then he spoke. "I think that there's something you should know... about House."

"What, you mean that House is in love with me?" Cameron told him. "And that before, he was just pushing me away because he didn't want to be hurt again?"

He stared at her in surprise, wondering how she knew that. "How... how did you know that?"

She was about to speak, but a nurse walked in, and walked over to her bed, checking things and writing down notes on her clipboard. Another nurse walked in, with a food of tray in her hand. "Here you go, Dr. Cameron."

"Thanks." Cameron smiled, and the two nurses exited the room. She looked down at her plate, which consisted of bread, a cup of pudding and an apple. "He told me. The day he diagnosed me, he told me how he felt. It's what I've been waiting for him to say for as long as I've known him." She picked up her pudding and opened it, dipping her spoon and placing some of it in her mouth. "But I know that Chase loves me too... what should I do, Wilson?" Cameron whispered.

A tear escaped from her eye, and fell onto her fragile hand. As soon as Wilson saw this, he embraced her in a warm hug. One that she's been needing for a while. "Just do what you think is best for you."

Cameron's head rested on his shoulder blade, her voice a little muffled by his jacket. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt someone."

"You'll figure something out." He assured her. "You always do."

* * *

Four days later...

Cameron stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, admiring her new dress that she had bought just for this event. The hospital was holding a party to celebrate the hospital's anniversary.

Cameron's eyes were no long hollow and fearful, but full of life and happiness. The feeling of being able to get through the rough patch in her life was a turning point for her. House had admitted to her that he loved her. And that he still does. But it was time for him to get off of his high horse and do something about it. House was damn lucky that she didn't choose Chase over him. It broke her heart to tell Chase that she had chosen House.

But she had to follow her heart for once in her life.

She was dressed in an red charmeuse strapless dress that contained a ruched bodice with a trim. She knew that House had always liked red on her.

Her brunette hair was in loose curls, with the top half pulled back into a messy bun. Her makeup was defining, but not too much. Grabbing her purse from the dresser, she glanced at herself once more in the mirror before looking at the clock.

_Time to go. _

* * *

Cameron entered the lobby, in awe with how much the hospital could clean up. It was no longer cluttered and crowded, but it was lively and spacious, with everyone socializing with each other.

"Hey Cameron!" Foreman greeted, walking over to her, along with Chase.

Cameron smiled. "Hey, Foreman, hey Chase."

"Come on, lets go get some drinks." Chase said, and guided her and Foreman over to where the drinks were being held.

As they were making their way towards the drinks, Cameron glanced around for House, but he was nowhere in sight. _He probably won't be there. He's probably the last person who would want to come to this. _

But then, something caught her eye. In the corner of the lobby, House was popping Vicodin into his mouth, as usual. She looked over at him, and their eyes locked. Seconds later, he released the eye contact and limped out of the lobby, over to the elevators.

He was going to hide. To retreat. And she knew just where to find him. She turned back to Foreman and Chase. "Hey, I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

House sat in his office, the darkness strangely comfortable to him. He picked up his big tennis ball, and stared at it for a second, before chucking it against the wall in anger. It bounced down to the ground and rolled over to the door, where they met the feet of another person. House looked up and saw that it was Cameron standing in the doorway.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He had always loved the color red on her. It always highlighted her pale skin and flawless face. The way the dress skimmed her every curve was not helping the fact that his mouth was becoming dryer by the second. Shaking his mind out of its reverie, he finally found his tongue and all that came out were venemous words. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with your little Aussie boyfriend?"

She didn't budge. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." She stepped closer into his office, but not too close as to invade his personal privacy. "And I needed to talk to you about something."

House didn't even look at her. "Alright, talk."

"I don't want to be one of your puzzles, House. I don't want to be like one of your patients, where you find out whats wrong with them and then just throw their case away like its nothing!" Cameron told him furiously, almost screaming.

He took his cane and banged it against the bookcase, causing some of the books to fall and leaving a little dent in the metal. She jumped back a little in surprise. It was the same exact thing that he did when she confronted him about his pain a while back. "You don't get it, do you?!" He stood up from his seat, so he could maintain eye contact with her. "Do you know why I want to know everything about you?! It isn't because I want to solve your little puzzle, however confusing it may be! I just want to know what happened in your life, is that so hard to understand? I'm not always a misanthropic son of a bitch, contrary to what everyone may think." His breathing was rapid, and she had to pinch herself once or twice to make sure that she wasn't dreaming this.

"House..." Cameron breathed.

"When I told you that I loved you... I meant it. I thought you were dying. And I thought that I couldn't save you. So I said it." House said to her.

She walked even closer to him, only a few inches away from him. She brought her manicured hand up to stroke his cheek. Just like when they first kissed. "So what if I told you that I may have not chosen Chase? What would you do?"

House felt like he was melting under her soft touch. "I would do this." He lowered his lips down onto hers, not caring that there was a sharp pain in his leg. It was numbed by the feeling of her lips on his.

This was finally what Cameron wanted. And House.

Both were happy.

Both were saved.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked my story! That was the final chapter! I am going to be starting another story soon, but I am going to wait until I finish some of my other ones. Please R&R, I would really appreciate it because I want to know what you guys think!


End file.
